


the cephalopod has three hearts

by springofviolets



Series: lesbians on ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Female Victor Nikiforov, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Femslash, Polyamory, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, established poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: "Sure," Yuuri replies with a snort. "I don't know if you've watched too much hentai or what, but inviting a group of girls to be fucked by my tentacles would not have done me any favors."People don't know what's good for them, Yuri thinks.  There are people who would pay for that experience now. Luckily, she doesn't have to.*written for tentacle!yuuri week day 6 - threesomes.





	the cephalopod has three hearts

**Author's Note:**

> yuri's age is not specified anywhere but there's hints it takes place a few years in the future and i imagined her being above 18 when writing it, so i didn't tag it.
> 
> this was NOT beta'd or revised, since it was written for a theme week and i wanted to just get it up. if you notice any blatant typos, please feel free to tell me.
> 
> the title is a fact! at least for the coleoidea class (which includes the squid and octopus), google tells me.

"Hey," Yuri says, prodding Yuuri's thigh with her foot. "Did you ever use all your tentacles at once? Like with a bunch of different girls?"

Yuuri puts down her phone and looks at Yuri like she's out of her mind. "No."

"Ugh, what a waste." How boring, how useless! Yuri thinks. What's the point of having them then!

"Sure," Yuuri replies with a snort. "I don't know if you've watched too much hentai or what, but inviting a group of girls to be fucked by my tentacles would not have done me any favors."

People don't know what's good for them, Yuri thinks.  There are people who would _pay_ for that experience now. Luckily, she doesn't have to.

She watches Yuuri, who's stifling a yawn and going back to playing some game on her phone. Victoria is at some boring sponsorship meeting, and Yuuri had offered to go, but the other woman insisted they stay home (it was nice, Yuri has to grudgingly admit, Victoria trying to be gracious). So they had, and Yuuri had changed into the t-shirt and boxers she wore as pajamas an hour ago and curled up on the couch, and Yuri had joined her, close but not so close she gave the impression of cuddling, because the fact that she wants casual physical contact with Yuuri needs to just...not be mentioned. Don't mention it.

"Hey," Yuri says again. She sits up from her sprawl and pokes Yuuri again.

If Victoria were here, she'd entice Yuuri with some of her lacy frilly panties and by dusting the ink of Yuuri's retracted tentacles with endless kisses. Something grossly romantic and unnecessary. Yuri doesn't own anything frilly. She's shucked off her jeans earlier but didn't bother changing out of the old Tokyo Babylon shirt she stole from Yuuri, because Yuuri loves it when Yuri and Victoria wear her things, because she's maybe not-so-secretly weirdly dominant and possessive like that.

Anyway, Yuri's not Victoria, obviously, and that's not how she gets Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri knows that, too, and she quirks a smile at her. "Do you need something, Yura?"

" _Yeah_. You need to..." She pauses. She's allowed this, knows Victoria trusts them, but--

Something in her expression must give her away, because Yuuri takes pity, wrapping an arm around Yuri's shoulder to pull her closer. "Do you want in my lap?" she asks. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

Yuri's face warms and is probably turning red, and damn Yuuri because she knows how that confident, take-charge Eros voice effects her. She nods, though, and follows easily when Yuuri tugs her and positions them so Yuri is straddling her on her knees. Yuuri's hand presses to her cheek, and she looks at Yuri with such tenderness that Yuri feels like she might vomit or die. But in a good way. It still feels like a dream to have Yuuri to herself, at least for a few hours.

Determined to not be the passive one anymore, Yuri threads her fingers into Yuuri's hair and kisses her.  Victoria often likes teeth and pressure, likes to be held down hard and owned--but Yuuri adapts to each of them, and Yuri prefers kisses that are open-mouthed and languid.

She shifts on top of Yuuri, and slips a hand under Yuuri's shirt to trace a short nail over the tattoo on Yuuri's back. Just thinking about the tentacles coming alive for her has her feeling wet.  She wants them to get as deep into each other as they can, craves it, and moans when she feels their tongues slide against each other and sucks Yuuri's tongue back into her mouth. She grinds down into Yuuri's lap, and Yuuri responds by grabbing her hips.

"Yura," she groans.

Yuri hisses. "Yes, _ah_ , get naked, okay," she says, words jumbling. She pulls at the hem of Yuuri's shirt insistently, and together they wrestle it over her head and off, then do the same with Yuri's. Her underwear proves a bit more difficult because she doesn't want to leave her spot in Yuuri's lap, but they manage, and then Yuri repositions herself so one of Yuuri's strong thighs is between her legs. Yuuri presses it up against her and recaptures her mouth.

It's so good. Yuuri abandons the grip on her hips for Yuri's ass instead, helping Yuri rock down onto her, and Yuri can feel herself leaving spots of slickness on Yuuri's thigh. She moans a little at the feeling of her own wetness and at how it's physical evidence of how hot and easy she is for _Katsuki Yuuri_.

She clutches at Yuuri's back, where some of the tentacles are starting to become very interested.

Yuri separates her lips from Yuuri's and leans back. "Touch me already, asshole. I can't come like this."

Yuuri muffles a laugh in the curve of Yuri's neck. "Demanding," she says. "Who said you get to come?"

"I swear, if you don't do something right now," Yuri growls.

"Hmm," Yuuri hums. She rolls her shoulders, and a few tendrils uncurl, deepening from flesh-color to a dark navy as they go. They stretch out, like they've just woken up, and then one creeps down between her and Yuri.

The sucker at the tip of the tentacle rubs over Yuri's clit, and she jolts at the feeling. "Ohh, fuck. Yes, fuck, Yuuri!" She's so close. Yuuri's hands are still squeezing her ass and rocking cunt against Yuuri's thigh, and now the sucker working her. "Don't stop," she mumbles, just a little bit more--

"Tadaim _aaaaa_!" Victoria sings as the door swings open. Then, "Oops, sorry.  Interrupting something?" she asks with a grin when she spots them.

And yes she is, because now Yuri's brain is distracted from the orgasm that was right there, and she could kill Victoria. "I'm going to murder you," she tells Victoria. Honesty is important in relationships, she hears.

Yuuri hasn't lost her focus, though, and the tentacle is still teasing Yuri, suckling at her clit, even as Yuuri tilts her head back to smile at Victoria. "Come give Yura some attention," she orders.

Victoria lights up, removing her outer layers and shoes. She sits down by Yuri. "Can I?" she asks, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips, like Yuri's going to say no. They both share a glaring preference for Yuuri, but Victoria obviously adores her too, and, if pressed, Yuri can admit some fondness in return.

She doesn't even wait for an answer, and swoops down to give Yuri a brief kiss. "Oh, you haven't fucked her yet. Mmm, give her a thick one," Victoria says, voice low. She strokes one of Yuuri's tentacles, a larger one she can barely get her fist around. It quickly starts leaking its own lubrication.

"Yeah, come on, do it," Yuri demands. "Vika, kiss me again."

It's fucking amazing to have Victoria's mouth on hers, licking and biting like she does, as Yuuri lifts Yuri up slightly and the tentacle slithers to the entrance of her cunt. Yuuri holds her still and slides inside her; the slender tip gives way to the thickness of the rest of it, opening Yuri up.

Yuri feels so stretched, and the tentacle feels so deep that Yuri imagines she could feel it if she pressed a hand to her stomach, if she weren't so busy grabbing at Victoria's hair and whimpering into her mouth. Yuuri's tentacle curls inside her, then uncurls and starts thrusting.

Victoria gives her a last kiss before turning her attention to Yuuri. She worships Yuuri just like Yuri knew she would, lavishing her with kisses across her chest, her nipples, then eagerly sucking a tentacle. "Please let me eat you out, love," she says.  

"Be patient," Yuuri replies, but it's indulgent. They all know Victoria will get her way. "Get back to helping Yura come and I'll let you."

Victoria's hand moves down to touch where they meet. Her fingers ghost over the light blonde hair and slip between her lips to feel where Yuuri's tentacle is fucking into Yuri's cunt faster. She rubs where Yuri is stretched around it, and then pushes a finger in next to the tentacle.

Yuri keens. " _Fuck_."

Adding a second finger, Victoria rotates her wrist so that she can crook her fingers and press them deeper into Yuri while flicking her thumb over Yuri's clit. Yuri whines and squirms wildly.

Yuuri still has a grip on Yuri's ass and she brings Yuri down forcefully onto her tentacle and Victoria's fingers.  She nuzzles Yuri's hair, whispering endearments and encouragement. "There you go, Yura. So perfect, so beautiful. We love fucking you."

Yuri clenches down on Yuuri and Victoria, and bites her own lip hard as she comes. She heaves in a deep breath and collapses onto Yuuri, limbs having gone to jelly, and once she stops trembling, they withdraw from her.

"Wow," Victoria says. Yuri can tell Victoria's smiling even though she's currently sucking her own fingers clean. "Good?"

She's recovered enough to roll her eyes. "Yuuri did most of the work. I'm surprised you were able to do as much as you did, babushka."

Yuuri laughs. "Wanna see how quickly we can wear her out?"

Victoria gasps in mock affront that turns to delight when they pull her between them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are loved!
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://springofviolets.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets) (more active on the latter).


End file.
